Falling
by RikaCain
Summary: Konishi's presence in the UG, told through the construction and manipulation of puzzle pieces.


Disclaimer: Neither TWEWY nor its related franchise belong to me.

* * *

><p>[Down]<p>

_(She overturned the box, watching in what was almost fascination as the jigsaw pieces rained down onto the floor.)_

The first thing that registered was cold fury.

Not confusion, no, and never panic. Cold, unrestrained fury at the bastard who dared to take her life from her with one slash of a knife against her throat; at the police who could never do their job properly; at herself, for letting this happen and all her carefully laid plans for the future ripped out from under her feet and laid to waste. Her death did not surprise her - in fact, she was going to make full use of her status of vengeful and ghost to pay that bastard back in full.

She got to her feet, snarling and raring to find her prey - at least, that was the plan until someone coughed. She whirled around, wary of the person or spirit who saw her at her weakest moment. That, she could not afford.

"You're dead."

"I know," she replied curtly, smoothing her face out into something blank, emotionless, all traces of earlier anger gone. The person before her was neither to be trusted nor trifled with, now that he had leverage over her - she would bide her time.

"Good. You're quick." The man turned the corners of his lips up at her, pleased and amused. "Welcome to the UG, or as few like to say, the afterlife. You have the choice to participate in the Game, with an entry fee. Should you win, your entry fee shall be returned; should you lose, however, your entry fee will be lost forever and you shall be Erased. In no particular order."

She narrowed her eyes as he elaborated upon the rules and consequences of the 'Game'. It was hard to believe, yes, but what did she have to lose?

"Very well, sir. I accept."

* * *

><p>[Into Place]<p>

_(Slowly, carefully, she slid the pieces into place, the clicks of perfect fits more than satisfactory to her ears.)_

"Congratulations, Konishi."

She stood at attention, giving the Conductor her full attention. "Thank you for the promotion, sir. I'm honoured to be chosen."

The Conductor nodded at her. "I expect an even better performance from you from now onwards. Your track record has been flawless thus far, but I want more. If you deliver, perhaps I'll put a word in with the Composer about you."

No promises, she thought. That's what they all say. "Certainly, sir. You won't be let down."

He walked away, perhaps to say the same thing to another newly promoted Reaper and she watched. Always keep an eye on the Conductor, she reminded herself everyday. Above all else, an eye on the Conductor. She did not forget the day she let down her guard on the assumption of death being the end, and has thus far not repeated her folly. In the hiearchy of Reapers and Players, there was no one to trust and rely on, not even her partner.

(She did not think about him. His death as Game Master as they clawed through the ranks together only served as a reminder that one mistake, one misstep in confidence could very well lead to her own Erasure.)

Ever since her death, she had never felt the need to return to her previous life. She instead opted for the secluded society of the UG, where the stakes were much more important and the rewards of a high position much more sweet. Why go back only to have an ephemeral success? Life was short and the competition was constantly changing - in death, everything boiled down to your own survival and was much more predictable.

Still, it was not enough. It was never enough. She was not safe, not with that man looming over her rare moments of insecurity. She needed him removed, out of the way - Erased or amnesiac, she did not care - and she needed for herself to be required. To have them depend on her would be extremely advantageous and would cement her position within the ranks of the Officers.

The former would have to come later. She needed the opportunity to present itself and the time was not yet ripe. She could wait.

After all, death was an eternity, and that was what she had.

* * *

><p>[Out]<p>

_(Some of the pieces did not fit. She frowned and took them out, reluctant to destroy her masterpiece - even if it was compulsory.)_

She was going to Erase him.

She... She could not believe it. She had predicted that Sakuraba would head to Hachiko to find a partner (in vain). She had predicted Sakuraba's reaction to the post-script she had sent. She had predicted that the Harriers Uzuki and Kariya would turn up to goad the Player before finally Erasing him.

Then he turned up, formed a pact with Sakuraba, and for the first time she couldn't predict.

She frowned, pushing her metal-rimmed glasses up. No, she thought, this is not the time to panic and make mistakes. Surely she could turn it around, keep up her record of complete Erasure. She did not earn the title of the 'Iron Maiden' for nothing.

The relatively thin file was flipped open and analysed. Name: Daisukenojo Bito. Alias: Beat. Partner: Erased. Pin employed: Respect... The details went on and on, until finally, something glaringly obvious caught her eyes and the corners of her lips curled up.

(Number of Players Erased: 0)

* * *

><p>[Back]<p>

_(Almost done, it was almost done. There were a few irregular pieces but it was almost done. She perservered on, intent on the end.)_

The week was almost over.

Daisukenojo Bito was fading away, powerless and existing on borrowed time. Within seven minutes of his Erasure, Neku Sakuraba would too be Erased by default. Their end was imminent.

She too had stayed on top of her own game. Through analysis and observation of other Reapers, the O-Pins given out by the Conductor had proven to be detrimental instead of effective in boosting their capabilities. She had evaded the stasis that had overcame Shibuya and identified who to align herself with now that the Conductor was no longer the viable option. She could, would survive this overturn and shift of power and come out with an upper hand.

She slunk from shadow to shadow, always keeping an eye on Daiskuenojo Bito. He had ruined her plan once, and she did not intend to have a repetition of such events. Although Minamimoto was an anomaly in his own right, Daiskuenojo Bito was an idiot. Try as (reluctantly as) she might, she could not devolve and think in the way that idiots do.

Even so, she had a counterplan to this problem. It was only a matter of driving the Player into blindly following his emotions - people act rashly when angered, after all, and he was no different - and even that was already accomplished with the squirrel Noise Pin in her possession and the pressing lack of time. Sakuraba will not be able to hold his foolish partner back by the time she dangles his entry fee in front of his face.

With an almost euphoric sense of accomplishment, she revealed herself and set the final act in motion.

* * *

><p>[Apart]<p>

_(There was a missing piece._

_It was unbelievable but yes, a piece was missing. She searched almost frantically for the small section, but to no avail.)_

She panted harshly and held her side, winded and nearing the end of her tether. In one zone, Daisukenojo Bito gave her no opening, his blind rage and continuous barrage proving to be an effective offense and defense at the same time. In the other zone, Sakuraba managed to locate her and deal damage with a Reaper Class pin, the very pin she had taken from his partner as his entry fee.

She had underestimated them.

She was about to pay the price.

All her steps, all her plans, all her caution was gone like the wind. She had been lulled into a sense of security with the constant assertion of her higher intelligence compared to that of Daisukenojo's despite her constant reminder to stay on her toes. She wonders, briefly, if this time there would be anything beyond her Erasure.

With that thought, she plays her last card and the world vanishes in bursts of static and white noise.

_(There was nothing to be done. She swept the incomplete puzzle into its box, the pieces breaking and falling apart into its original state. The box was then thrown away, either into the trash can or somewhere forgotten._

_After all, there was no use for an incomplete item.)_

* * *

><p>AN: A Secret Santa for cydoniia on the TWEWY LJ community. The prompt was 'Konishi: the pieces of her puzzle' and I'm afraid I may have not did the prompt justice. If it's not what you are looking for, I'll try out the other prompts.

The words in the [brackets] are meant to be read with the title. So it's Falling Down, Falling Into Place and so on.

Beat's pin is called 'Respect', a neutral shockwave pin.


End file.
